


Occasionally

by lovedayminette



Category: Fay Grim
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedayminette/pseuds/lovedayminette





	Occasionally

被Juliet半推著回到飯店的路上，Fay超速運轉的大腦仍在試圖從一片混亂中理出頭緒。太多事情發生，太多互相矛盾的新資訊，太多陌生人闖進她的世界裡（又或其實是她誤闖了他們的世界），她不想罔顧他們的死活，但又不敢放任自己去揣想、關心他們的命運。  
她太迷失在遠比平常複雜的思緒中，沒有注意到她們已經離開了市街，正逐漸接近飯店的側門。相對於人來人往的正門，這一側通道在非尖峰時間幾乎僻靜沉寂。  
Juliet還在她背後，掩在風衣下的手不知是否仍握著上膛的槍。Fay轉頭看了她一眼，她面無表情地示意她繼續往前走。  
她還沒邁步就感覺到大衣底下──精確來說應該是內褲底下──再度傳來的尷尬波動，這次在安靜的環境之中，還隱約聽得見塑膠機體震動的聲響。她猛然變化的表情、張開倒抽一口氣的嘴、緊繃後仰的頸項，將她接收的刺激顯露無遺。  
Juliet微微挑眉，伸手進衣袋裡按了個鍵切斷撥號。  
「妳幹嘛啊？」Fay衝著她問道，氣急敗壞得差點壓不下音量，「妳都在我旁邊了為什麼還要打電話？」  
Juliet剛開口時的英語腔調總是帶點僵硬，幾句話後才會恢復流暢，「我只是觀察到一件有趣的事──妳的大衣其實並沒有口袋，我忍不住想猜猜看妳都把手機藏在哪裡。」  
「我只是照妳說的做。」  
「在這方面我沒有給妳這麼明確的指示。」  
Fay怒瞪著她，「妳害我差點被櫃臺人員當成神經病，送我過來那個男的還以為我在勾引他。」  
「真是不好意思，」Juliet的語氣絲毫不帶歉意，「我打給妳太多次......而且等太久才掛斷了。」  
她們沉默地對視了一會。Fay的眼中仍閃著些許怒光，Juliet用略帶好奇的神情審視著她。  
「妳說我的工作就快完成了是吧？」Fay皺著眉問。  
「沒錯，就快結束了，」Juliet抬起手，迅速地看了一眼錶面，「但我們還有一點時間。保險箱寄物的收據在哪裡？」  
「放在房間。」  
「我跟妳一起上去。」她說完話，頭輕輕一低，眼神仍然直視著Fay，只是原本銳利警醒的光芒被某種新的意圖朦朧了。

向上的電梯裡兩人不發一語。Fay茫然無措的程度又升高到了全新的層級──她不知道如何面對這個來歷不明的女探員和她之間有意無意交換的性暗示，正如她不知該對她那搞不好還活著的丈夫牽涉的國際陰謀作何感想。她察覺到Juliet對她的態度起了微妙的變化。彷彿Juliet逐漸在那些對她做出的指揮、命令之中找到一種除了職責以外的意義，一種滿足。  
電梯在她房間所在的樓層敞開，Juliet仍然氣定神閒地示意她先走。她拿出房卡（還好這個只要藏在手套裡就可以了），等著房門在燈號變換後解鎖。  
Juliet站在門旁，看著她在才投宿不到幾個小時就已弄亂的房間裡匆忙翻找，終於在梳妝臺上找出寄物憑條。  
「我們可以走了嗎？」她把憑條拿到Juliet面前。  
「這就看妳決定了。」Juliet一面說，一面朝她再移近一步，左手不著痕跡地往她大衣底下一探，又迅速收回。  
Fay很確定Juliet摸到了那片讓她十分難受的滑膩沾痕。  
「我不小心做了些讓妳現在不太舒服的事情，」Juliet繼續說，「我想彌補妳。但我們的時間不多，妳得快點決定接不接受我的補償。」  
「妳說補償的意思是──」  
Juliet傾身在她嘴上用力一吻，探進她唇齒之間的舌尖帶有咖啡殘留的苦味與香氣。  
「知道了嗎？」Juliet問話的語氣和電話中如出一轍。  
「是的。」Fay也像接受行動指令一樣簡短回答。  
「很好。」  
Fay看著Juliet解開她嶄新大衣上的鈕扣。太大面積的赤裸肌膚開始露出，Fay不禁懊惱自己為何誤聽了專櫃的建議，不疑有他地把「洋裝式大衣」理解成了洋裝，以致於一整天都感覺衣不蔽體。當然現在尤甚。  
Juliet看了看她大衣下的蕾絲緞面內衣褲與吊帶襪。  
「妳是本來就期待發生類似的事，才穿這樣的嗎？」Juliet的疑問中同時帶著訝異與興味。  
一連串的輕吻舔弄從Fay的耳際滑到頸間，她努力克制著酥麻的顫抖硬擠出一句回答，  
「不，我只是以為巴黎是個即使穿這樣也很正常的地方。」  
「唉，妳們美國人......」Juliet嗤笑的同時在Fay的耳邊呼出溫熱的氣息，「算了，這樣反正對我挺方便的。」  
Juliet暫時從Fay身上退開，站在床邊除下自己的衣物，襯衫、窄裙和絲襪整齊地掛在椅背上。這是她確保自己事後能夠全部重新打理整齊、彷彿什麼都沒發生過的方法。  
「妳是見到我之後才把手機放在那裡的嗎？」Juliet隨口問道。  
「是啊，怎樣？」Fay壓抑著急切的欲望回答，心裡只希望她們接下來可以完全不必再說話。  
「所以，妳那樣做的時候──還有電話響的時候──」Juliet的表情是夾雜玩笑性質的狡黠，「是在想著我嗎？」  
「天啊，不是！」Fay現在還得忍住大聲咒罵的衝動，「我又不確定我看到的和跟我講電話的是不是同一個人！而且就算我猜得到，我也就只看了妳一眼，沒有什麼好想的！」  
「那妳現在可以好好看個清楚了。」她說著轉過身，正對躺在床上的Fay的視線。  
不用她這句話，Fay就已經看她看得幾乎出神。多麼奇怪，現在一絲不掛的她卻似乎比穿著正裝和跟鞋的時候更高挑、更氣勢凌人，身形纖細清瘦如同少女，肋骨幾乎比胸部還要突出，但一點也不給人幼嫩嬌弱的印象。  
Fay簡直是一臉敬畏地看著她朝自己走來，看著她跪坐在自己雙腿間。兩人體膚相觸時的溫度又帶來一陣由下而上流遍Fay全身的輕微電流。  
就Fay現在的身體狀態而言，前戲愛撫已經不是那麼必要，但Juliet的指腹、掌心仍然在她的胸前、大腿內側與陰部來回摩娑揉弄，將她身上的敏感地帶全都沾上了一層她透明無色的體液。  
Juliet併起的手指最後毫不費力地探進她股間那對濕潤的唇瓣，她以如釋重負的呻吟和不由自主的收縮回應令她期待已久的充實感，將身體朝對方推得更近，讓對方指尖的弧度更切合地抵著、碰撞著她的深處。  
她側身讓Juliet躺下時雙腿與她的交纏。她坐起身讓Juliet單手抱住她。她們兩人的動作都沒有因為她的幾次高潮而停下，直到她的慾望（或許還有連日以來的精神壓力）終於釋盡，靠在Juliet身邊等待喘息平復。  
「妳的補償應該也不是不求回報的，對吧？」Fay打量著Juliet跪坐處的床單上明顯未乾的痕跡，手背拂過她硬挺的乳尖，一開口就發現自己是明知故問。  
「當然不是。」Juliet將汗濕的長髮從臉上撥開，「但先說好，不能插進去，」Fay一臉意外的表情讓她不得不補上一句解釋，「要不然我們一兩個小時內是下不了這張床的。」  
Fay撐起仍然略感痠麻的身體，俯在Juliet上方熱烈地親吻，雙手輪流盈握她纖小的乳房、在尖梢挑逗地撥動。一連串的吻以亂中有序的節奏下移，最後聚焦在她皺褶肌理包覆下早已充血勃脹、無比敏感的點。她的手指伸進Fay的髮間，將對方壓近自己，舌面的濕潤溫度帶來的刺激放大得讓她叫出聲來，讓她緊繃弓起的身軀在一陣暖熱的顫抖通過後軟綿地癱倒。

片刻後，Juliet引以為傲的意志力讓她勉強起身，拿了椅背上的衣物逕自走進浴室。當她端莊整齊地回到房間裡，Fay也已經把凌亂的頭髮梳回原狀，披上了排釦大衣，只有暈開的黑色眼線為不久前的放浪形骸留下痕跡。  
Juliet拿起了梳妝臺上的手機，和Fay正面相對，撥開了大衣厚挺的表布，把手機順著她的下腹線條滑進了貼身衣物緞面布料圍成的小小空間。  
「別忘了帶。」Juliet的語調平穩而嚴肅，「我們要去辦正事了。」

 


End file.
